


In The Belfry

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim and Jason get distracted on patrol, Kon is supposed to be asleep but shows up anyway, and Batman arrives at the least opportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Belfry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zethsaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/gifts).



> Zethsaire asked, and I provided, for I am a benevolent pornographer.

The patrol was unusually brisk that night, a larger-than-usual crop of muggers, car thefts, assaults, and other crimes to deal with, and when Tim came to rest briefly in the belltower of a small church he found that he was almost breathing heavily.

_Almost_ being the key word, of course. Not like he was letting himself slide.

As soon as his feet were firmly on the ground—sooner, nearly—Jason was in his space, on him, crowding him against the nearest wall. He swatted pointlessly at his boyfriend's arms, and Jason grinned down at him and purred, “I _love_ watching you fly, baby bird.”

“Jay, this—this is _hardly_ the time _or_ the place for—” He was cut off by lips on his, and the things he'd been trying to say trailed off into an “mm” around Jason's tongue. When they broke apart, _then_ he was breathing heavily, as he hadn't been before. “What I was _saying_ was, this is hardly the time or place for business like that.”

Jason's voice took on a wheedling tone, even though his mouth was curling into a smirk. “Aw, c'mon, Tim, we've gotten so much _accomplished_ tonight. Couldn't hurt to take a quick break. Let me get a little _taste._ ” His knee had worked its way between Tim's leg's, and he shifted forward a little bit. His hands caressed Tim's waist and then slid down to grab his ass. “Just a few minutes?”

Tim stifled a groan. “Right, fine, just a few minutes. But I want to go on the record saying that this is a bad plan.”

“It's _me,_ Tim. What other kind of plan is there?”

“Point taken.”

“Knew you'd come around to seeing things my way.”

“But I _think_ I'd like your mouth much better if it was doing something else.”

“Ooh, you're feeling _feisty_ ton—”

Tim fisted his hands in the collar of Jason's jacket and dragged him down for a kiss. “ _Knees,_ Jason.”

Jason blinked, looking surprised and pleased as he dropped to the floor. “As you _wish,_ Timmy.”

“Don't quote _Princess Bride_ at me, Jay, I'm not in the mood.”

“But you make such a _cute_ Buttercup.”

“Jay...”

“Why don't you call Fez—”

“If you call him Fezzik I'm leaving.”

“Really? Just like that?” Jason leaned forward and pressed his lips against the bulge in the front of Tim's costume. “But what about _this?_ ” His breath was hot and wet.

Tim took a shuddering breath. “Kon, I know you're not sleeping even though you're supposed to be, come _here._ Jay, if you're not sucking my cock in ten seconds I _might_ actually pass out.”

“Your wish is my command, oh great and powerful master.”

“Shut up, Jay—or, _oh,_ do that, yeah, doing that works too.”

_Whoosh._

“Sorry, Tim, I came as quickly as I could, what's—whoa.” Kon nearly toppled off his landing spot on the sill of one of the broad belfry arches. “This is...a public place. For that. Are we doing that now?”

Jason rolled his eyes, since with his mouth occupied he wasn't able to say anything, and Tim gulped down another lungful of air and said, “Get over here and kiss me before I think about what a stupid idea this is.”

“I—yeah, ok.”

Tim's hands crept up under Kon's shirt as they kissed, but he didn't make any actual effort to get the other man undressed. After a moment of tracing the edges of muscles, though, he _did_ change tack and got Kon's pants open instead, and then pulled Jason's head back by the hair. “Jason, you had me call him. This is what you asked for. What do you _want?_ ”

Jason licked his lips, mouth red. “Well, I _think_ I wanna watch Kon fuck you, but we don't have any—”

There was a bottle in Tim's hand. “Of this?”

“Tim, when did you start carrying lube on patrol?”

“It has nonsexual uses.”

“But all _you_ were thinking about when you stowed it in there was something like _this._ ”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“Just admit that you love my terrible ideas and you think we should run with them more often.”

Tim opened his mouth, but before _he_ could say anything, _Kon_ said, “But that would be encouraging you.”

Tim and Jason both blinked, startled, and Jason said, “You're _seriously_ a bad influence on him.”

Kon nodded, looking breathless. “Yeah. Definitely a bad influence. One of the worst. Do I get to fuck you or what?”

Tim looked at Kon, and then at Jason, and said, “You're _also_ a bad influence on him,” even _as_ he'd started undoing Kon's belt.

“My life already has plenty of _good_ influennnncessoh, _shit,_ Tim.” Kon jolted forward, eyes fluttering shut as Tim wrapped a hand around his cock, and let himself be shifted so that his back was to the wall. Tim adjusted his cape so that it wasn't in the way, there was some minimal prep, and then Kon was groaning softly as his boyfriend sank down on him, Jason's hands on his hips holding him steady.

Tim's eyes were bright in the low light of the Gotham night, and his breath was coming fast. “Kon, I...Jay, I need you to...”

“Already on it, baby bird.” Jason watched them for a moment, grinning, and then leaned forward and sucked the head of Tim's cock into his mouth, one hand drifting down to undo his own fly.

Tim looked down, saw him reaching for himself, and let out a choked moan, the sound reverberating off the great bell that hung next to them in the belfry but mercifully mostly drowned out by the sound of an ambulance siren screaming by.

And then...

“Boys.”

Kon stuttered and froze, cock still buried deep in Tim's ass, and Tim's hands flew to hastily rearrange his cape to cover up the fact that Kon was _in_ him. “Batman! I. I wasn't expecting to. See you tonight.” He tugged at Jason's hair. “Jay, _stop._ ”

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled back with a long, slow suck that was in itself fairly difficult to process.

Batman was perched in one of the arches, cape billowing about him in the night wind. His eyes were fixed on Tim. “Surprised to find you engaging in this kind of activity in a place with such powerful acoustics. Enemy could have crept up on you unawares. You're broadcasting your location to anyone who might care to listen.”

“Batman, you know I hate it when you just—oh.” Superman clapped a hand over his eyes. “Ah. Boys. Hello.”

Kon and Tim glanced at each other and then said, simultaneously, “It was Jason's idea.”

“Right, blame me. Blame the dead guy.”

Superman peered out for a moment between his fingers and then squeezed his eyes shut again. “Batman, did you _know_ about this? ...wait, why do I even ask, of _course_ you knew.”

“Hh.” Batman glanced over at his floating companion. “Been going on for some time. Thought _you_ knew.”

“I...no, I actually didn't. I'll just...wait for you over there.” Superman flew away, still covering his eyes.

Kon buried his face against the back of Tim's neck. “This is _so awkward._ ”

“It could be worse.” Tim reached back and twisted his fingers in Kon's hair. “It could have been Wonder Woman.”

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “Was there something you two _wanted?_ ”

Batman shifted. He looked like he was trying to suppress a smile. “Keep the noise down, boys. As you were.” And he was gone.

After a moment, when they were _sure_ he was gone, Jason grinned and said, “So. That didn't kill the mood for anyone, did it?”

Kon let out an explosive held breath. “ _God_ no. Which is...weird.”

“Seems perfectly reasonable to me.” Tim still had one hand in Kon's hair, and after a fleeting smile he reached out and slid his other hand around the back of Jason's head. When he spoke, his voice was warm, and full of a very _particular_ kind of command. “Weren't you _doing_ something?”

Jason made a noise low in his throat and leaned forward again, swallowing down Tim's cock as Kon's thrust pushed him forward. Kon bit down on the shoulder of Tim's costume. Tim moaned.

On a rooftop across the street, Bruce raised his head to the wind, listened for a moment, and then sighed. “Come on, Superman. Let's go.”

“Should we really be letting them—”

“Do _you_ want to go interrupt them again?”

“...I'd really rather not.”


End file.
